Problem: Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(6x+1)(1-3x)$ $=6x(1-3x) +1(1-3x)$ Now we can multiply : $=6x-18x^2+1-3x$ Simplify: $-18x^2+3x+1$